ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
G.I. Joe: Unlimited
G.I. Joe: Unlimited is an American cartoon animated television series. The series airs on Discovery Family and its being created by Greg Weisman, Man of Action Studios, and Butch Hartman. Synopsis Characters G.I. Joe * Cobra * Other Characters * Voice Cast * Brian Blooms * Grey Griffin * Kevin Michael Richardson * Andrew Kishino * Steven Blum * Clancy Brown * Eric Loomis * Adrian Pasdar * Keri Russell * Kari Whalgren * Phil LaMarr * Noël Wells * René Auberjonois * Sean Astin * Diedrich Bader * Neil Kaplan * Colleen Villard * Justin Gross * Julianne Grossman * Marc Worden * Troy Baker * Dee Bradley Baker * Michael Dorn * Elizabeth Daily * Keith David * Peter Jessop * Peter MacNicol * Max Mittelman * Laura Bailley * Keith Silverstein * Kate Higgins * Kath Souice * Armin Shimmerman * Sam Riegel * Keith Szarabajka * T.J. Miller * Lacey Chabert * Tara Strong * Crispin Freeman * James Marsters * James Woods * Rachael MacFarlane * Seth MacFarlane * Michael Rosenbaum * Charlie Schlatter * Rosario Dawson * Camilla Luddington * Khary Payton * Eric Lopez * Dana Snyder * John DiMaggio * Brent Sniper * Susan Sullivan * Patrick Seitz * Fred Tatasciore * Frank Welker * Keith Ferguson * Vanessa Marshell * Josh Keaton * Keone Young * Gina Torres * George Takei * Chris Diamantopoulos * Ken Jeong * Hynden Walch * Phil Morris * Scott Menville * David Kaufman * Claudia Black * Isaac C. Singleton, Jr. * John Kassir * David Shaughnessy * Alan Tduky * Michael C. Hall * Benjamin Diskin * Tamara Taylor * J.K. Simmons * Rick D. Wasserman * Travis Willingham * Mark C. Hanson * Jane Singer * Jessica Straus * Nathan Fillion * Will Friedle * Sumalee Motano * Matt Lanter * James Arnold Taylor * Townsend Coleman * Sirena Irwin * Juliet Landau * Dwight Schultz * Henry Lennix * Cedric Yarbrough * Jim Ward * Bumper Robinson * Jesse McCartney * Jason Marsden * Yuri Lowenthal - Young Snake Eye * Matthew King Yang * Greg Ellis * Robbie Daymond * Susan Eisenberg * Nika Futterman * Johnny Messner * Charlie Adler * André Sogliuzzo * Jeffery Combs * Kim Mai Guest * Stephen Stanton * Corey Burton * Nolan North * Corey Feldman * Mae Whitman * Olivia D'Abo * Liam O'Brien * Amy Acker * Cree Summer * Tom Kenny * "Wired Al" Yankovic * Peter Cellun * Michael Bell * Xander Berkeley * Lucy Lawless * David K. Hall * Lex Lang * Andrea Romano * Sean Donnellan * Kyra Sedgwick * Brooke Shields * Miguel Ferrer * Joshua LeBar * Jennifer Morrison * LeVar Burton * Kyle MacLachlan * Jeff Bennett * Roger Craig Smith * Cindy Robinson * Eliza Dushku * Robin Atkin Downes * Jennifer Hale * David Solobov * Vicki Lewis * Jim Meskiman * Danielle Judovits * Maggie Q * George Eads * Danny Trejo * Kevin Grevioux * Arnold Vosloo * Dave B. Mitchell * Masasa Moyo * Wentworth Miller * Marina Sirtis * Edward Anser * Kristy Wu * James Remar * Nicole Dubuc * Janie Hadded-Tompkins * Diane Delano * Courtney Taylor * David Kaye * Adam Baldwin * Linda Cardellini * Roger L. Jackson * April Steward * Ariel Winter * Sam Marin * B.J. Ward * Gregg Berger * Susan Blu * Loren Lester * Jim Cummings * Bruce Greenwood * Alyson Stone Episodes Season 1 # Season 2 # Season 3 # Season 4 # Season 5 #